It is necessary and desirable for a person to rehabilitate his/her knee following injury, surgery or other medical problems. Such rehabilitation often requires that the individual not exceed a certain range of motion during extension and flexion of the knee joint.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a knee rehabilitation restraint which limits the range of movement of an individual's knee joint so as to prevent further injury, complications, or problems.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a knee rehabilitation device in which the spacing between the upper and lower restraints is adjustable.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a knee rehabilitation device which limits the range of movement of a person's lower leg and knee joint and which can be used with other knee strengthening techniques and devices.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a knee rehabilitation device which is safe, durable, and economical to manufacture.